Chapter 1
Chapter 1, Ghandal Civil War Since the early days of the Kingdom of Ghandal, the House of Rougan and the House of Everdee had been rivals in the supremacy over ruling the country however, by the year X600 the war of Sovereignty started and was ended when the head of the House of Everdee officially accepted his defeat and recognize the sovereignty of the House of Rougan in the document entitled, "Sovereignty Treaty of X662" which was signed by the heads of both houses in the town of Ulcin, the location of the final battle of the War of Sovereignty. Despite this almost 3 generations have past after the war, the House of Everdee still has their hatred and envy of the House of Rougan which had lead to several skirmishes over the last hundred years between the two houses, of which the battle over Salfar was the biggest and had been the root of the Ghandal Civil War. The most recent Ghandal Civil War started when an officer from the personal army of the Everdee's attempted to assasinate the archprince during his visit to Ulcin to commemmorate the victory of the House of Rougan in the War of Sovereignty. These event was connected to previous defeat of the Everdee in the battle of Salfar at which the House of Everdee lost a portion of land it controls. The assassin was arrested by the military and was detained however, the House of Everdee ordered that they shall be the one to try the culprit and that the military shall transfer the custody of the assassin to them. But the House of Rougan issued their statement that the assassin shall not be transferred to the Everdee's for fear that they might let him go even after committing such a crime, angered by these accussations, the House of Everdee again demanded that the assassin be handed to them within the next 48 hours or a new civil war will start. Not afraid of the Everdee's threat the archprince decides that he will not entertain this demand and instead orders his troops to show to him their capabilities. The next morning a grand Parade in Review was presented by the military before the archprince meanwhile in the House of Everdee, Prince Bonipact, head of the house, heard of the military event in Rougan conceived this event as a clear declaration of war and is the answer that the House of Rougan to his demand. Prince Bonipact orders his army to prepare to go to war and then met with the count of Sierra Vaja, which is also a close relative of theirs, and asked him if he is willing to cooperate with him of which the count answered yes and formally establishing their unity. Hours after the 48-hour deadline that Prince Bonipact had given to the Rougan's had expired, Prince Bonipact and Count Idan, proclaimed the establishment of the Sovereign Kingdom of the United Ghandal and the start of the Ghandal Civil War in front of a large crowd of citizens and the entire strength of their army. After a few days the first battle of the civil war was faught at the town of Ulcin, the site of the House of Everdee's defeat in the War of Sovereignty. At the battle of Ulcin, the Loyalist Army were overwhelm by the size of the Revolutionary Army in front of them trying to seize control of this historic town. The battle of Ulcin lasted for a week and resulted to death of almost 300 soldiers and many more civilians. The loyalist were defeated in the last day of fighting and so the town of Ulcin was invaded and claimed by the Kingdom. In the town of Ulcin a small resistance group is still fighting to free their town from the control of Kingdom. Months after the start the start of the civil war, another faction in the country was formed and this is the so called Nationalist Movement for a Free Ghandal commonly known as the Nationalist, the nationalist operates its own military unit. The Nationalist has established their territory and claims sovereignty over a small piece of land in southwest Reijie. They have claimed to be neutral and will only fight to protect their sovereignty. Eventhough the nationalist was formed most of the fighting were still fought by the Kingdom and the Loyalist, the kingdom with its superior number and superior technology had gained an upperhand in the combats. To solve the loyalist's lack of personnel a universal conscription policy was implemented and the state militia was established. The militia with their lack of battle experience mostly serve as support units for the regular army of the Loyalist. The first time that the state militia take part in is the First Battle of River Green, in these battle both the loyalist and the kingdom had equal number of group troops, however, the kingdom's military possess higher level of technology thus having yet the advantage in the fight and due to these the loyalist had grown a special activities group that will be equipped with the most advance technology the state has to offer, and these group will be known as the elite "SAS E Detachment". During the battle of river Green, the militia had suffered the most number of casualties and the largest loss of equipment. After the battle, the kingdom military had almost depleted some of its ragnite mines and is now in desperate need of replenishing them, turns toward the small neutral substate of Danghen, known to possess a large reserve of ragnitites and is the best area to conquer in order to replenish their supplies. The kingdom however underestimated the strength of the Danghen military, and these mistake proved to be fatal in the success of the Kingdom's conquest to dominate Ghandal. Danghen had since prepared for the time that either the kingdom or the loyalist will attack them and had since set up their defences for such an attack. Next on the Tellgam Series is the Invasion of Danghen, will the Kingdom succeed in invading the small state or will they be defeated??